Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel mixtures, to a process for preparing these mixtures, to compositions comprising these mixtures, and to the use thereof as biologically active mixtures, especially for control of harmful microorganisms or pests in crop protection and in the protection of materials and for enhancing plant health.
Description of Related Art
Carboxamides of the General Formula
wherein                R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group and        R2 represents a methyl group, a difluoromethyl group or a trifluoromethyl group        
are known as active compounds having a fungicidal effect (cf. WO 1986/02641 A, WO 1992/12970 A, JP 2010-83869, WO 20111/62397 A).
Moreover, it is known that these compounds can be mixed with different fungicidal or pesticidal active ingredients; resulting compositions are for example known from WO 2011/135827 A, WO 2011/135828 A, WO 2011/135830 A, WO 2011/135831, WO 2011/135832 A, WO 2011/135833 A, WO 2011/135834 AWO 2011/135835 A, WO 2011/135836 A, WO 2011/135837 A, WO 2011/135838 A, WO 2011/135839 A, and WO 2011/135840 A.
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.
It has now surprisingly found out that mixtures comprising at least one compound of the above-shown formula (I) and two further fungicides have a superior efficiency as those mixtures known from prior art.
The mixtures according to the present invention show a superior efficiency against harmful microorganisms or pests, in particular phytopathogenic fungi as compared with the compositions known from prior art.
In particular, the mixtures according to the present invention possess preferably a synergistic effect in their application as pesticide against harmful microorganisms or pests, in particular phytopathogenic fungi.
Furthermore, the mixtures according to the present invention possess a superior synergistic effect as compared with the known mixtures of the prior art against harmful microorganisms or pests, in particular phytopathogenic fungi.